Life in a Better Way
by SenpaiK
Summary: It all happened 10 years ago. But it's fine now. Meldie has a new life and Sophie and crew is just helping it. She goes through drama and decisions but its fine. everything is fine...or so it was.
1. Prologue

**Hi! New story but I'm still mostly working on Friends, unless this gets a decent amount of positive reviews and I might work on it a little bit more. It was kind of hard to write from first person point of view and I'm kind of new to OC so please tell me how to improve. Any- how, here goes nothing *sighs, then starts typing***

 **Prologue: Backstory(Warning, kinda sad. If you want skip this part and head to chapter one you can but will miss a few important details)**

I wake up from the bed all scraggly. I brush my teeth and hope that today will be a good day. I miss mom. It happened when my parents were light leaping but I didn't know why. My dad said, ' _everything will be alright'_ and _'were trying to save you'_ Being the age I was, what was I? Six? I didn't know heck they were talking about. Sorry, I'll try to remain calm. We light leap away from these elves but then my mom falls all of a sudden and she started losing color. Of course I didn't have a nexus at the time. She eventually turned clear and her last words were, "P-please take...put her..aw-away..." Of course I think what she meant was, " _Get rid of her."_ My dad's mind is broken, yes you heard me, broken. Also, as a bonus all he does is drink and mutter unintelligent words and mourn for her death. Best life ever right? It's been ten years and the memory barely had an effect on me because I was little and basically didn't know the whole story. But deep down inside my fragile heart...I was beginning to feel guilty. My life sucks and it's a mess.

I sling my long brown hair which I just put my hair to my right side. I look in the mirror and I see a reflection of myself. Light glowing brown eyes, slight dark circles that are under my eyes, and my long brown hair. I don't even have any makeup on. It looks good enough...right? I head downstairs and see dad in his chair drinking a bunch of slumberry tea. He's been taking sedatives ever since and hadn't had a Bottle of Youth in a year. He said he didn't want to drink it anymore because there's no point. I look over at his face and see his deep dark circles seeping through his skin. He's in a slouched a position and grab him.

"Dad, you're going to need some sleep. You have some gigantic dark circles under your eyes."

"Meldie, let go of me." He replied. It smelled like a lifetime of slumberry tea, probably because it is.

"Dad I'm trying to help you so if you just stop holding ba-" I'm suddenly on the floor with warmth on my right cheek. I check the mirror. He slapped me. I grab my backpack and a loaf of bread as breakfast. I walk out of the house and slam shut the door. I feel tears in my eyes and I rub them away. I yell Foxfire and step into the Leapmaster.

I walk inside the huge building stuff the bread in my mouth, and head toward the study hall. I sit down in the auditorium trying to hide myself by putting the cape over my head which just made some prodigies close to me as if they didn't know what I've been through. Because they don't. They principle comes up on stage and started a speech. I listen in as a minute passed and then she suddenly announces my name, "... and please welcome Meldie Kolonial!" The spotlight suddenly flashed on me and I blocked the light as it blinded me. I looked around and noticed that one girl had brown eyes. That, was freaky as heck. But, I envy her. It looks , looks beautiful. And right in that moment. My life changed ever since ten years.


	2. Chapter 1 Fresh Start

**Well I'm still over at my cousins and I'm still working on this story so I can kill some time. It's 11:38 pm and I'm listening to T-Swift as I'm writing(tell me what I should listen while I'm writing) and it's actually pretty fun. The problem is that I didn't plan the story so I'm not sure how the climax or the end should be like but while I'm figuring that out please enjoy,KOTLC: Life in a Better Way**

It's been about ten minutes ever since Elvin History and I missed out on a lot. I skipped school last year because I had to take care of Dad and the house. I kinda missed school too... even though I didn't have any friends, it was kind of fun to study and learn. I was known as _the weird kid,_ or _broken child_ or even the _freak_. I really didn't know what to do so I just thought I should quit school since I could take care of the house too. But it looks like no ones talking about me. It's as if they forgot about me...or _maybe_ there was something bigger than me. Then I saw a girl walk up to me. It was the freak. The beautiful freak.

"Hi, you're new right? I was just thinking if you wanted to sit with us at lunch." She said. Us? Then she realizes I have a confused expression and gestures to her friends. There were four people by her. Two of them were in the elite classes because of how their capes looked like and since they had a yeti crest. One of them had light blonde hair with icy blue eyes that fit his face surprisingly well. He looked, almost _hot_ since almost everyone was good-looking. Next to him was a girl, probably my age and she had long brown hair and teal eyes with some _amazing_ makeup. She was holding hands with the icy blue eyed blonde. They were probably walked towards me and then he says, "Hello _milady , my names Keefe_ I'm pretty sure you're going to want to sit with me!" He then puts on a smirk that looks almost...funny but evil. Then another good looking face showed up. He had brown hair, teal eyes like the other girl. He then says, "Hi. My name's Fitz and over there is my sister, Biana." He started gesturing to the couple. Then the brown eyed freak started talking to me. Then a boy with strawberry blonde hair, maybe periwinkle eyes says, "I'm Dex. I'm Sophie's best friend." Sophie? I looked over to the blonde girl.

" Oh! Hi. My name's Sophie and these are my friends. And you're one of them." She said as she smiled. It was heartwarming to have friends. Only if I had this feeling for ten years.

"You-you look...b-be..." I couldn't say it. How can we be friends this fast? She's so beautiful but...I can't say it. I'm jealous.

"You're a freak!" Oh no. Why did I say that. She's a freak but in a good way. I _want_ to be friends with her.

"I-I actually didn't mean th-" I got interrupted by her laughing. She was laughing hilariously.

"It's okay. You can think of me like that, it's just that I haven't heard that in years." She was laughing at herself. _Sophie_ was also called freak. But why's she laughing?

"Just that _one_ word sends me back to the past, and all the adventure we had. Remember all the fun we had guys?" She asked. I might've missed out on a lot.

"And all of the nightmares and scary parts. Remember when I made the Ability Restrictor? I was so scared. I'm never making that again." Dex said. He must've a Technopath.

"Hey, but you made good things that helped me, like the Sucker-Punch!" Sophie said. They must've been really close.

"I have to admit, that thing could cause trouble. And that's why I like you!" Keefe said.

"What ability do you have?" Fitz asked. I thought about it. Do I even have an ability? Wait I do. That one time when I snapped my fingers to call a gnome, it conjured a teapot with hot tea in it. It spilled and I started screaming like crazy. Never used the ability ever since.

"I'm a conjurer, except I'm bad at it." I said. It was true. I don't even know what to do as a conjurer.

"Oh man! That's so cool! You could just like, snap your fingers and then recreate the Great Gulon Incident!"

"I don't think I should do that. I heard that was a _really_ serious problem. Who did it?" I asked. I looked around when everyone looked at Keefe and he just had a confused face and shrugged.

"Anyways we'll see you at lunch. Hope you do good in your next class!" Sophie said. I checked my paper and it said,

 **The Universe**

Oh no. I hate this class. I remember last time I failed this class so I had to makeup for it. I guess I had to go. It's school anyways. I walked inside study hall and entered Universe. There was Sir Austin as the mentor and I plopped myself down in seat. I felt bored as Sir Austin started talking so I started to drift off. Then I woke up when the bells were ringing and all the prodigies were heading toward the Glass Pyramid. I rubbed my eyes and then I start thinking. I have to go somewhere...oh! I have to sit with them. I get up and head toward the door. But right as I was heading out, Sir Austin grabbed my hand.

"Don't act like you didn't do anything wrong." I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to. I wanted to see my only friends.

"Look, I'm very sorry for what happened. I'm just glad that you came back." He said. I bet he didn't mean it. I was his worst never liked me. He let go of me and I I just walked off.

* * *

"Hey! Where you?" Sophie asked.

"Sorry. Sir Austin was being annoying. He talked to me about something."

"Hey let's just talk and have fun!" Keefe said as he stood up on the table.

"Keefe? Everyones looking at you." Biana told him. Keefe then sat down.

"That's the point, I'm the center of attraction. Isn't that why you like me so much?" Keefe replied, as Biana started blushing.

"Well that's part of it!" She replied as she was smiling.

"Ewww, your flirting techniques are bad. You guys should like just kiss or something." I said. It kind of was and wasn't true.

"Yeah like this!" Sophie said as she leaned over and kissed Dex on the lips.

"Umm I thought we were best friends?" Dex said.

"Well since you had a crush on me I was thinking that we could kiss." Sophie said. Dex started blushing as had a confused face. Sophie started laughing. Fitz gave a gave a glare to Dex.

"That ended last year!" Dex said.

"Suuure it did." Biana and Keefe said in union. Keefe bent over and touched his arm then gave Sophie a smirk.

"It didn't end!" Keefe said obnoxiously.

"Anyways, what did you mean by adventures earlier?" I asked. I felt so curious.

"Oh! Man It's take so long to explain but I'll try my best." Sophie said. She started to tell me about the Black Swan, Project Moonlark, the Neverseen, about how everyone hated her, and so on. It was so confusing and overwhelming I couldn't keep up on what she was saying anymore. She finally stopped talking and I can manage to say is, "Woah." I thought my life's a mess and I never payed attention to anyone else. I looked at her then I felt sympathy for her and myself. Then I feel kind of happy, wait. I don't even know what _this_ feels like.

"Woah! Meldie's emotions feel like... everything. Wait, you could be an Empath!"

"Whaaaat?" Dex asked. He had a little bit of envy in his eyes. Biana then looked at me with a little jealousy, probably because she only had one ability.

"I'll ask just ask my mentor on what this is. Let's go supernatural!" Keefe said. I kind of blushed on that comment. Then we started walking.

* * *

"So yeah. My mentor kinda got mad at me because I ditched class too much but he said her abilities are only limited."

"Speaking of abilities, didn't you go to ability detecting? Why didn't you just tell them you were a conjurer?" Dex asked. I actually...wasn't sure.

"Oh! I just forgot since I never noticed my ability." I replied. My lies are _way_ too obvious.

"Ohh. That's why! You know I'll tell the principal that you're a conjurer. Then you can practice your abilities!" Sophie said. Of course she bought the lie. But she did want to practice what she can do with being a conjurer.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to go so I'll see you guys tomorow?"

"Yeah!" Everyone said in union. I walked outside of the study hall and toward my next classroom.

School just ended and I'm walking home. And yeah, I forgot my pathfinder. It feels like an hour already. Then I find my house. I walk inside then I see a vase. Dusty one. I focus on it then it suddenly pooped up on my hand. The weight almost made me drop the it. Then I see a whole gallon of water. Along with a cup for it.

"I can't can I?" I say. I focus on both objects and then the cup was filled with water. I was shocked. I don't even think normal _or_ professional conjurers can do that. Then I notice the whole house is unorganized and I didn't even realize how dirty it was. Probably because I was self centered. I picture my house in my mind. Then suddenly a bunch of books fell on me and I was covered in in dust, books, and debris. But then I look around the whole room. It's spotless and clean like heck.


End file.
